1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to detection and correction of digital image artifacts that appear in images acquired particularly by compact digital still cameras due to flash reflections from airborne particles such as dust and water vapor (or small waterborne particles in underwater photography) that are placed out of focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
While working with camera companies, there is a constant complaint about “orbs” which are unwanted (or for some wanted) artifacts in flash images due to specular reflections from airborne (or waterborne) particulates. Scientifically they are reflections of water or dust particles. In the more distant past, others have believed them to be manifestations of spirits. Regardless, some people would like to remove them from the images.